Kuuenzan
Kuuenzan or , is one of the two special techniques that Zero learns after defeating Split Mushroom in Mega Man X4. This technique is based off Split Mushroom's ability to perform jumping somersault moves. By pressing the attack button while airborne, Zero preforms a circular slash with his Z-Saber. Once Zero learns Kūenzan, it permanently replaces his midair saber slash for the remainder of the game. Unlike his normal midair saber slash, Zero can famously change directions left and right for the duration of the slash, enabling some exploits for hits and damage. Other appearances In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite this is the only command art to be a normal attack of Zero, with it being his jumping H (aerial heavy attack). Zero also has a backward Kuuenzan as a midair command normal (down + Heavy during jump), where he will turn to face his opposite direction to do the slash. This is a nod to most players turning around during the attack for more skilled exploits of the attack's duration. The backwards version has more startup than the normal j.H version in TvC while also being cancel-able into special moves, while also being done if Zero manages to switch sides during his super jump. It starts up much faster in MvC3; though in that game, Kuuenzan cannot be chain-cancelled into any attacks other than his air combo/aerial rave finisher input. Also, unlike the original Kuuenzan, Zero somersaults three times as opposed to doing one motion like in the original X'' games, making it three hits per slash as opposed to having three hits by default in a single flip. This move also appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as one of Zero's attacks. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in ''Mega Man X4. *''Minibosses such as Tentoroid and DG-42L do not have an invincibility period when struck, so Kuuenzan can deal a tremendous amount of damage as it can inflict multiple hits. Damages listed on this chart is damage dealt per hit, not the total amount of damage done.'' *''Once Kuuenzan and Kuuenbu have been learned, it will replace Zero's mid-air slash for the remainder of the game.'' Similar techniques While not named Kuuenzan, an aerial circular slash becomes a staple in Zero's list of skills, appearing in several games after Mega Man X4. The C-Sword (Mega Man X5), Ensuizan (Mega Man X6) and Rasetsusen (Mega Man X8) are alternative versions of this technique, and it is one of Zero's Action Trigger attacks in Mega Man X: Command Mission, . It appears in all games from the Mega Man Zero series, where Zero either needs to relearn it, enable it via the Active Form, have the Cyber-elf Malthas, or equip a chip to make use of the technique. He can also perform a ground based version, which has him rolling forward after a dash while attacking. The move also appears as Zero's jumping H.P. in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. In Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent, Mega Man Model ZX has the skill available from the start. Omega and Model OX also have a rolling slash technique, Arc Blade. Gallery MMX4-Get-Z-Kuuenbu-SS.png|Weapon Get screen of Zero learning Kūenbu (and Kūenzan). MMX4-Z-Kuuenzan-SS.png|Zero demonstrating the technique of Kūenzan. RX4M Kuuenzan.png|Kuuenzan in the Rockman X4 manga See also Counterpart to this Technique *Soul Body Trivia * Being Soul Body's counterpart, this technique should be Cyber Peacock's weakness and stun him, but it doesn't. The technique that does this is Ryuenjin. Category:Zero's weapons and techniques Category:Mega Man X4 items Category:Rolling attacks